kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Super Sword-chucks
HI A Gift, from DTN... Have you noticed ? Need you to see this Journal Entry *poke* --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 04:26, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Holy... I seem to do that a lot on the IRC. (How'd you know?) And that picture looks awfully... familiar. -.-;--[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'光に、']][[User talk:Super Sword-chucks|'闇に、']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'虚無。']] 15:44, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :That and thanks a bunch! ^^ --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'光に、']][[User talk:Super Sword-chucks|'闇に、']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'虚無。']] 15:44, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Journal entry? Could I have one please? '—Ghostboy ' 11:41, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :You COULD. However, because of the lack of stalker notes on you in my possession... <.<; And these "Journal Entries" aren't actually REALLY supposed to be open to everyone. I intended them to be just more like a gift for birthdays. -.-; So, yea. --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'光に、']][[User talk:Super Sword-chucks|'闇に、']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'虚無。']] 21:46, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess I know who to refer to next April :P 'TNÉ' 'En avant Bravo !' 04:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) i need a sad talkbubble i would like a sad comic demyx like in "cookies"--okay? 13:08, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Yo! MN's a girl. Again. Join the IRC if you're interested! User:JudgmentDay95 Some Bad news... See The bottom...User Talk:MelodiousNature I think you should talk to rocker... '—Ghostboy ' 11:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi can i please be un baned and to show that i am sorry i will say a linee from 8-bit theater You will be unbanned. In a week. However, if you act up again, there will be a consequence. You know the one.--[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'光に、']][[User talk:Super Sword-chucks|'闇に、']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'虚無。']] 20:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC) okay again sorry hey can i tell you somthing i think that the white mage in 8-bit theater is god--i smell like dirt 02:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Talkbox Help } |text=Hey, I need some help... as you can see, i already made my boxes, but i don't like having to copy and paste everything whenever i use these... XionXIV said you could help me... can you? }} -_- Okais. --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'光に、']][[User talk:Super Sword-chucks|'闇に、']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'虚無。']] 20:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :All done. Here you go. --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'光に、']][[User talk:Super Sword-chucks|'闇に、']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'虚無。']] 20:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC) } |text=hey, thanks... i noticed something though... i don't know how to use it differently other than the copy paste... '~' also... i made more than one box (no offence if any :) ) here's the link to them Template:XIV~Xion~XIV sorry if i'm making this be more work than it needs to be! ;) }} In order to use the other emotions, replace "text" with whatever emotion you have. For example, if you want "happy"... (strikethrough=delete) }} Talk bubble }} Holiday Avatar Delivery! For you, SSC...don't worry about it. You've helped out around here more than you realize. Happy Holidays! [[User:BebopKate|'''Bebop]][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 03:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Woo, thanks Kate. And Happy Holidays to you too! ^^ --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'光に、']][[User talk:Super Sword-chucks|'闇に、']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'虚無。']] 03:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Final Mix Bosses Hmm... have you defeated Terra? I know I haven't. My first try came out like this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7iWPi3THQI He's insanely hard!--[[User:RedemptionUltima]] 00:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Uh, I don't have KHIIFM. ¬¬ I only have KHFM. So it's pretty self explanatory. xD -- [[User:Super Sword-chucks|'光に、']][[User talk:Super Sword-chucks|'闇に、']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'虚無。']] 03:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Picture Translation help I should know this, and feel like I have it right, but I'm not familiar with this grammar construct: かつてそう呼ばれた最強のデジモンがいた。 I believe it is saying "It was once called that strongest Digimon," but the katsutesou is messing me up. Could it mean, "It was the strongest Digimon, and called itself so." :What you believe it says is correct. You're really not the only one who got "tripped" by the "katsutesou," by the way; it's been bugging me for some time when I first read it in some manga. --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'光に、']][[User talk:Super Sword-chucks|'闇に、']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'虚無。']] 03:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I've got another one that's boggling me. 強者を求め過酷な戦いの旅に出、貴重な戦闘データを得ることができたが、連戦による身体的な損傷もかなりのものであった。 The grammar for the first clause in particular is confusing. Here's what I think so far: "It went out and demanded a rigorous fight from a mighty person, and though it was able to acquire valuable combat data, it was also considerably injured due to the constant battles." "It went out to fight a harsh battle to search out a mighty person" is more like the first clause. --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'光に、']][[User talk:Super Sword-chucks|'闇に、']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'虚無。']] 03:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I absolutely cannot decipher this: "斬るといよりもむしろ叩きつけて" The full phrase is: "斬るといよりもむしろ叩きつけて敵を砕き粉砕する豪快な剣技と、" And I've got "a heroic sword technique which slashes and (iyorimomushiro) strikes, pulverizing the opponent"Glorious CHAOS! 23:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Abilities_(Kingdom_Hearts_II)#Action_abilities Could you please check my translations for Auron and Jack Skellington's abilities?Glorious CHAOS! 06:06, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi A merry unbirthday ! ^_^ Since we're friend...